


This Works

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Sex Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Maybe I can try again?” Eugene asked.Rapunzel nodded.





	This Works

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Rapunzel and Eugene are happily married! Their wedding ceremony is finished, all the guests have gone, and now they are alone at last.
> 
> Now why the heck can't they fit it in there?
> 
> Bonus points if giggles and cuddling ensue."

His finger fit, so why shouldn’t his cock fit?

“Maybe I can try again?” Eugene asked. 

Rapunzel nodded.

He pressed himself against her, his tip feeling her entrance and tried to push forward. She grimaced and gave a grunt. His cock did not want to go in. 

“Nope,” he said.

He sat up and looked at his cock and then looked at her entrance. He was fairly big and she was small, but _come on!_ Babies came out that way! His cock was smaller than a baby, so why did it not fit?

He grabbed his hair. 

She sat up next to him, wrapped an arm around him. 

“It’s okay, Eugene. We’ll figure it out,” Rapunzel said. “Trial and error.”

She kissed his cheek, and then turned his face to look at her and kissed him on his lips, her hands on his face... 

He found himself lying underneath blankets next to her, wrapped in an embrace with her, giggling with her, as they touched each other and cuddled, and his cock making contact with her genitals but nothing more. But it was pleasurable. And, for now, this would work.


End file.
